


Wanted

by stalewater



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve (you) never knew what it was like to feel wanted until she starts getting hints of romance from her own father. His name is Loki, a young prince, a prince of Asgard to be exact. When Eve finally decides to run into her father's arms all sorts of things seem to go wrong.</p><p>     Hate, Passion, Betrayal, and Chaos.</p><p>     Is this the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just like my father

**Author's Note:**

> Something new I'm trying with Eve, My OC, where you get to be her! I hope you all enjoy.

_"She is a beauty brother." Thor chuckled at the small child._

_"I agree. What shall I name her. Something beautiful and something that withholds meaning. . ."_

_"What about Eve?" Frigga spoke softly as you squirmed around in Loki's arms._

_"Eve! What a wonderful name, thank you mother." Loki kissed frigga's forehead as he let you gently fall into your cradle._

* * *

 At that time in your life you were to small to remember your actual upbringing but you were convinced that from the voices that Loki, prince of Asgard, was indeed your father. He was a genuine hero to you, the way he worked his magic to entertain you was bliss. Many of the maidens you spoke to adored Thor However you had a certain lust for Loki. His porcelain skin that shined in the sun with a sort of glow, and his beautiful smile. The way he could go on for hours about his favourite books and authors. He was indeed a nerd but only you were aware of this side of him. 

      "Eve!" You tensed up as your name was called. Now a woman in her mid hundreds, you were certain that you could not be in trouble.

        "Yes, Loki?" You said reaching the destination of his room."

        "Why must you constantly mess up my bedspread, it is as if you love to taunt me for the result of anger."  Loki sighed and rubbed his temples slightly.

         "I am sorry, Loki. I will do better next time." You said bowing before him.

        "How many times must I remind you to call me your father?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

        "You should not have to. . ."

        "Correct. Now fix this mess." He said with a wave of his hand towards the bed.

        You sighed and went towards the stupendous bed. It was twice the size of your own. Loki watched with careful eyes as you worked. Every movement you made was a test in his eyes and so far you were passing. His green orbs kept on you like glue as you fluffed his pillows, you heard him mumble something to himself before commanding you to halt your actions.

        "You may leave now."

        "Father-"

        "I said you may leave now!"

* * *

        You made your way to the servants corridors where you and your cousin, Axela, lived. She was a far more precise being. Always on time, always neat and tidy, always better than you. Her hair was long and red. Her irises were diamond shaped and she spoke like a snake. If anything you believed  _her_ to be Loki's daughter, but alas she was the daughter of Thor. When you arrived to your shared room with your confidence lacking she opened the door for you. You passed her without a word and plopped down onto your bed. It was nothing compared to Loki's bed, which you slept in as a child. 

        "You know with a crush that large on Loki you will never marry." Axela said in her candy sweet voice. 

        "I do not have a crush on him. I just miss my childhood, you know the first years when everyone pays attention to you." 

        "Ah yes, you mean the ones where everyone called you the prophet and where I was in the background with my mother." She said wincing a bit.

        "Your mother loved you and I can not help the fact that I was adored." You said smirking and turning over in your bed.

        "A silver tongue, just like your father." Axela always pouted over how loved you were but you saw it as meaningless time spent over something stupid. You watched the admiration fly by as pity because you were born to the lesser prince of the family.

        "Yes. . .Just like my father." And with that you drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	2. Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve has to make her first big choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9skOeTViEMI )

        "They are feeding us lies you know." Eve said through gritted teeth.

        "What do you mean?" Axela asked with her head tilted.

        "Loki and Thor can not be our real dads. . .it just does not make any sense."

        The two girls sat across from each other on their beds gossiping when all of the sudden you sprung up the idea that Loki wasn't your real father. How could he be? You were a mere mortal for all you were concerned. Loki was mystical and wise whereas you were. . .well YOU. Not that being _you_ was a bad thing necessarily, however yo were sure that you couldn't learn or even do the magic that he could. 

        " What? That is nonsense Eve Electra!" Axela stood up and scowled at you.

        "No, No I'm not jesting! I do so believe that Thor and Loki are not our true parents, I mean think about it. Sure there is your mother Jane but she does not have any proof that you are her offspring."

        "Child. The word is child, Eve." 

        "Oh well." You said brushing your hair back. 

* * *

 

        When walking towards the castle halls you noticed a note lying on the ground. You smirked at the green ink and discrete penmanship.  

            " _Meet me in my room when the sun reaches the north star tonight~"_

"What a gentleman." You curtseyed and giggled your way down the darkened hallway to Loki's bedchambers 

        When you reached the door you turned the knob gently and leaned against the frame to hear heavy panting. It was labored.

         _Maybe he's having trouble putting on a tunic?_

Your mind was far too clean. On the other side of the door Loki was helping himself out wit a more  _sensual_ issue.

       "Loki?"

      "Gah!" He gasped as he reached his limit and quickly wiped up his remains with a towel, "Yes?"

       "I'm here. Just as your note requested?" He could sense the uneasiness in your voice as you spoke softly on the other side of the door. Loki sighed angrily and pulled the door open causing you to fall onto the floor. 

        "Ouch! What was that for?" Loki paused for a moment before helping you up and off of the ground.

        "I called you in here for a reason." Loki said sternly.

        "Kind of figured that,  _father._ " You sneered.

        "I have to ask you something. Shut my door. Now."

          You got to your feet as commanded and shuffled over to the door before closing it softly. When you turned around Loki was already in his bed with a spot cleared just for you. You walked towards it and sat down next to him. 

        "My love I want to know something. It is something that has been burning in my mind for a very long time. You know that we are. . . _more_ than just family right?"

        "Yes, well I have noticed your sexual advances these past few months."

        "Tha-! . . Well yes but. . hmm." Loki sighed and rubbed his head of black, silky hair before snatching you up in his arms. You had no where to go but to struggle in his grasp. He held onto you from behind where you felt something hard press against your rear end.

         "W-what did you want to ask me?"

        "Will you be my Lolita?"

* * *

_Anything for you father, my love, loki._

         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQzif_nVt0A )


	3. Lolita it is. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve decides to accept Loki's advances ;)

        Loki held onto your body and whispered sweet nothings into your ear as his right hands caressed your right leg. You moaned softly at his touches and continued to allow the pleasure overcome you in waves, they were small waves but nothing compared to what was about to come.  He pushed you gently onto the bed and pressed his moist lips onto your pulsating neck veins. It gave you a sensation that you had never felt before and you could not believe that all of this romantic tension was radiating off of your own father.

        Or was it? Was Loki really your father?

        You could have cared less at the moment but instead you pushed him away. His body sagged backwards as he regained his posture. You tried to search for words but he seemed to find them for you.

                “Let me guess, you want to keep this ‘thing’ going however you are still unaware if I am truly your father?”

        “Wow . . . That’s a little, explicit?’

        “But true, yes?”

        “Yes.”

        Loki looked at you longingly before kissing your hands and laying them flat on the bed.

        “If you want this to end then we shall continue another night.”

        “No!” You reached out and touched Loki’s chest and in that split second you felt his heartbeat.

        “So you do want to continue?” He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

        “Well . . . Yeah.”

        Loki laughed and smiled before kissing you directly on the lips. You moaned in the kiss and moved your hands to his raven locks. His hands roamed all over your body. In comparison to his you felt like a lowly, mortal being. However you obviously were not, you were about to sleep with Loki! His body rose up off of you and he stood at the foot of the bed and stripped himself of his clothe, Soon after you followed suit with your own clothes. As you stood before Loki, naked, You wondered how you could have ever thought that this man was your father. His boner was proudly present to your feasting eyes. He slowly made his way towards you and pushed you onto his mattress. You squealed in delight as his fingers made their way to your folds.

        You moaned as his index finger thrust rapidly in and out of you. Your bodies melted together with only Loki's finger to separate your love's from finally connecting. He kissed your moaning lips and allowed his pink serpent to explore your warm cavernous mouth. You almost cried out as his tongue pushed yours around. He completely threw foreplay out of the window as soon as his tip pressed up against your pussy. He groaned and pulled his fingers away from you and pushed hem into his mouth.

        "You taste divine." He pushed himself into you with no warning.

        "Loki!" You screamed out.

        His body gyrated against your curves. His fluid movements were so precise and driven from absolute thoughts of ecstasy. You cried out again and again as he would pause and then push back into you. It was the most amazing thing that you had ever felt. You were not a virgin but Loki was making it feel like your first time all over again. You felt like you had never been touched by anyone other than his majesty.  
        When you came you came together. Warm, creamy cum dripped and oozed from your pussy as Loki lied next to you. You felt yourself in a euphoric state as you just lay there feeling his life fluid drain itself from your core. Maybe you could even have his child-if you were lucky enough.

        "T-thank you L-Loki. . ." You panted to the God

        "You are welcome, my child."

         _My child!? I am not your child Loki stop Lying!_

You thought to yourself as you lied in bed. Many thoughts raced through your head. Why was Loki always lying? He had lied to Thor many times and had gotten them in so much trouble. Why would he always be this way? You knew he was the trickster God but he needed to stray away from his bad habits.

        "Well you are certainly easy." Loki said rolling over to put on his trousers.

        "That is not very nice!" You tossed a pillow his way and he caught it with one arm. Your eyes widened in wonder.

        "I am only jesting my dear, you may stay the night in my corridors until the break of dawn."

        "Thank you mr lord, I am grateful."

       "As you should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for taking so long to update. Things have been crazy at home and I haven't had the time but here it is! I love you all, stay strong my beauties!


End file.
